Good Night, Your Highness
by xxouchibitmytonguexx
Summary: A collection of one-shot bedtime stories that Claude reads to Alois (Possibly some Sebastian and Ciel ones later?) All fluffy
1. The Prince and His Butler

**This is a collection of one-shot bedtime stories. For now it just has to do with Claude and Alois, but perhaps in the future it will include other Black Butler characters. I originally started writing them for my sweetheart, but she insisted I share them with the online community, so enjoy!**

Once upon a time there was a little blonde prince who lived in a huge castle where he was surrounded by many servants, all rushing to do as he wished. He had three handsome man-servants, all with identical faces, who never spoke a word to anyone but eachother. Next he had a maid with a gentle face but the kind of curves that made many men of the kingdom desire her. Finally he had the butler.

This butler was unlike any average servant. He was tall and lean with dark hair and spectacles. He exuded grace and almost had an air of nobility unbefitting a butler. This handsome devil of a-

"Stop being so self-centered, Claude!" Alois whined at his butler. Claude stopped talking and looked at his pouty master who lie in the bed upon which he sat. "You're ruining the story..." This he said more quietly, frowning. Claude smiled so slightly and quickly that Alois had no time to catch it.

"Sorry, your highness," whispered Claude before he continued telling his master a bedtime story.

"The prince was beautiful in his own right though..."

And his hair was the color of gold and his eyes the prettiest blue anyone had ever seen. Unfortunately the prince and his butler had a secret. They loved eachother dearly and spent their nights holding one another in their arms. However, due to their rank and gender, the two were not allowed to openly express their love. This was all due to a neighbouring prince who convinced the Queen that such couples should not be allowed.

This neighbouring prince was the Queen's heartless dog. He was a tyrant who stole money from the people of the kingdom and wanted nothing more than to ruin the beautiful and kind blonde prince's life. He suspected of the relationship between prince and butler but as yet had no proof.

Unknown to this evil prince, his very own butler cared for him deeply. However, afraid to be rejected by his heartless master, this butler remained silent about his feelings.

Then, one night, the blonde prince was struck with an idea. As a powerful prince he may not have any chance at a future with his butler. But as a peasant woman...

Excited at his plan the prince ran and told his butler of his plan. They immediately started working on it.

The next day the blonde prince was to ride out into battle against an enemy country. Normally he would win victorious with no casualties on his side, as he was a great war leader. But he had something different in mind this time and, in the heat of battle, appeared to drop dead, sliced open by the enemy sword. This was nothing but a ruse though and the real prince escaped the battle unharmed and ran away with his butler.

"They lived out the rest of their days as man and wife in a small working village," Claude spoke softly. He looked at his masters sleeping face and smiled before planting a soft kiss on Alois' forehead. He turned and walked out of the room, pausing at the door to whisper: "And they lived happily ever after."

Alois smiled in his sleep and pulled the blankets up a little higher before rolling onto his side.

"Claude..." he muttered in his sleep.


	2. Alois' Storybook

**During the faerie tale there will be a ridiculous amount of paragraphs, these represent page changes in the picture book. Thank you for understanding and enjoy!**

"Have you decided upon a book for me to read to you tonight, your highness?" Claude asked his master, Alois Trancy, who lie curled up in the middle of a purple blanket nest on his bed. The blonde earl looked at him with impatient icy blue eyes before thrusting a book into Claude's lap.

"This one," he curtly replied in that bratty voice of his that Claude loved so much. The demon butler looked down at the book on his lap. It was a bit tattered, torn, and messy, obviously created by a child with crayons rather than an actual author.

"The Pretty Angel and the Handsome Demon, master?" Confusion was evident in Claude's voice. It didn't look even remotely similar to any story he had ever heard. He mentally smiled when he read the scribbles at the bottom; _By: Alois Trancy._ It was scribbled so carelessly in awful handwriting he almost couldn't read it. The book was bound by twine and drawn on ruined parchment. Still, if his beloved master wanted him to read it he would.

"Make sure I can see the pictures as you read..." muttered Alois, a light pink blush appearing on his face as if he realized how crude the book looked and was suddenly embarassed by it. Claude smiled and began reading.

Once upon a time there was a very pretty angel who lived up in Heaven, where he was loved and adored by all those who saw his beauty.

Some, however, were jealous of his beauty and plotted to have him banished from Heaven.

So they planned to tear up some books in the Great Library of the Universe, where all knowledge was kept, and frame the pretty angel.

The next day they followed through with their plan and had complete success, so the pretty angel was banished from Heaven and sent to live with the mortals.

Lonely and afraid, the pretty angel wandered hopelessly and found himself the slave of an awful man.

This awful man did terrible things to pretty boys like the angel and he soon found himself a victim.

But then the pretty angel heard of magical faeries who granted wishes and decided he'd get himself one of those.

So the pretty angel found himself a magical faerie and made a contract with him, promising his soul.

However, he soon found out that this magical faerie was a demon.

Still, he found himself attracted to the demon's striking good looks and quickly found himself growing feelings for the handsome demon.

But the handsome demon was cold and distant, so the pretty angel spent the rest of his days loving the handsome demon in secret, afraid to be rejected.

The End.

Claude finished the story and closed it on his lap. Alois stared at him with wide-awake eyes, clearly still not ready to sleep.

"Read it again," ordered Alois eagerly, his voice underlined with childish longing. Claude looked at him, his face masked to hide his happy heart.

"Yes, your highness," he whispered. "Once upon a time..."


	3. Let Me be Your Butler

**Valentines Day special! Another faerie tale for your enjoyment :3**

* * *

Claude walked into Alois' room with a silver platter. Upon this platter was a teapot and cup as well as the usual sugar and milk that Alois always had in his tea. He set the platter down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed next to Alois, who was already covered up.

Pouring the tea, Claude asked: "What kind of story shall it be tonight, your highness?" Alois hurriedly moved into a sitting position and removed the blankets from his body.

"Lay down," he ordered. Claude looked at him strangely. "_Lay down_!" repeated Alois a little more insistently and very impatiently. Claude did as was ordered, unable to hide the confusion from his eyes. Once he had done so Alois put the blanket over Claude and pushed the edges underneathe the demon's figure. He then stood up in his white night gown and walked over to the side table.

"Master?" asked Claude, his puzzlement apparent in his voice now. Alois _sh_'d him and grabbed the tea pot. He shook a little from the weight, not realizing how heavy it really was, but still managed to pour it into the cup as well as put far too many spoons of sugar in it. The blonde Trancy then walked over to Claude and handed it to him before sitting in Claude's usual storytime spot.

"I wanna read to you," muttered Alois, his cheeks going pink. Claude looked his master up and down, able to hide his emotions once again and thus hiding his complete and utter shock. His _master _wanted to read to _him _and was serving _him_?

"But master-" Claude began again only to be cut off.

"Quiet Claude! I'm starting the story..."

* * *

Once upon a time there was a nice man who cared for a sweet little garden. He cared for every flower in it like it was his own child, except for one. There was a little yellow dandelion that the gardener loved more than any other flower in the garden. His neighbours told him to pull it out, as it was just a disgusting weed and surely _nobody _could love an ugly little weed, especially not one so common and unoriginal.

But the gardener continued on loving this little dandelion and taking care of all it's needs, as well as the other flowers. Whereas the other flowers were like his children, this one was like his lover, his queen.

Unknown to the gardener, the dandelion loved him back and spent every day watching him and wishing that it could show its love.

So one evening, as the little dandelion was watching his beloved tender enter the house for the night, the dandelion was visited by Cupid.

"Do you really and truly love that man?" Cupid asked, obviously more than a bit puzzled by the source of all the love he had felt in the air.

"Yes, of course!" the little dandelion replied earnestly. "I'd give anything just to be with him." Cupid considered this for a moment.

"Very well," he eventually replied. "I will turn you into a human that you might let your love blossom. However, if he does not love you back in your new form without you revealing your true identity then you have to give up all the love you've ever felt for him to me. Deal?" The little dandelion nodded eagerly, determined to express his love for his beloved gardener no matter the cost, and confident that no matter what the gardener would love him back.

Thus Cupid granted his wish and turned the little dandelion into a human boy. But not long after he became human the boy was spotted by a powerful lord of the country who simply had to have him.

This lord was old and in his final days of life, and he needed nothing more than someone who he could pass off as his long-since vanished son who had been kidnapped many years previously. As luck would have it, the dandelion looked just like the lord's son and the lord stopped his passing carriage to essentially kidnap the boy.

If this boy didn't pass as his son then his foolish brother would be the only available heir to the lordship and their family name would fall to ruin. Thus the boy began being trained to be a proper noble. He hated it with every ounce of his being and longed to return to his garden and his gardener.

Eventually, as the lord passed away, his gardener ended up coming to him in the form of a beaten down butler who seemed weary of life. Naturally the dandelion boy was confused and upset by the appearance of his beloved, as the older man had once been so full of life and so vibrant that it was simply saddening to see him like this now.

"I have heard that you once owned a magnificent garden," the boy-lord said to the man when he appeared to ask if he could be of any service. "Why is it that you have abandoned such a beauty and such a job for this? Wouldn't you rather be my gardener?" The man looked saddened by this as he replied.

"No, your highness. It is true I once owned a fantastic garden, but long ago my most beloved flower was stolen from it and now I have not the heart to garden ever again." So the boy let his old gardener work as his personal man-servant, trying each day to earn back his love or subtly make him realize that the boy _was_ his much-loved dandelion.

One day, a few years since the gardener had started working for the boy as a butler, the two were sitting in the boy's room, the butler about to read him a story for his afternoon tea. When suddenly the boy stopped him and bade him sit down. The butler did as he was told and sat down, clearly confused. Then the boy began to serve his butler tea and read _him _the story. As he did so a ray of light fell upon the boy's head and his old gardener realized that-

* * *

Alois stopped reading with a yawn.

"That... that he was..." his eyes drooped and Alois curled up in a ball on the bed. "His old gardener realized..." He broke off as he fell asleep. Claude smiled and got out of the bed and walked over to where Alois lay, lifted his master up, and put him into his usual place in the bed, tucking him in.

"His old gardener realized that his beloved master was the same as his beloved dandelion and was happy again," finished Claude, allowing a smile to grace his lips as he usually did when his master couldn't see. "Good night, your highness. Let's do this again sometime."


End file.
